An aliphatic primary or secondary amine, especially one containing an unsaturated group, is very useful for many applications or as intermediate. The amine is generally prepared by hydrogenating an unsaturated aliphatic nitrile in the presence of a catalyst for hydrogenation.
For producing the aliphatic secondary amine, copper-chromium catalyst is proposed in UK Patent 773,432. However, since the copper-chromium catalyst is poor in catalyst activity, it takes a long time to terminate the reaction. Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 55-9018 proposes a nickel containing catalyst which, however, hydrogenates a unsaturated group in the molecule as well as a nitrile group. Accordingly, it is difficult to selectively produce the unsaturated secondary amine. In order to resolve the above problems, Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 62-175445 discloses that the hydrogenation is carried out in the presence of a nickel containing catalyst and a carboxylic amide. In this reaction, the carboxylic amide is brought into the reaction product and is quite difficult to remove or separate from the product.
For producing the aliphatic primary amine, Japanese Patent Publication (examined) 38-21353 teaches that the hydrogenation of the unsaturated aliphatic nitrile is carried out in the presence of Raney nickel or Raney cobalt as well as an alkali (alkali metal hydroxide) or ammonia. This method also hydrogenates not only a nitrile group but also an unsaturated group. It therefore is difficult to selectively produce the unsaturated primary amine.